


welcome to

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Series: yoorana [1]
Category: Glitch (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, POV Charlie, looks like im making this into a series now, oh well i have no regrets about this, this fandom needs more fic anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoorana, where nothing is the same</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to

She was the one person that was keeping him rooted to the ground. Everyone else who could have done that for him were dead. Everyone he had ever loved was dead, or too far away from him so that he could never see them again. It was torturous, but worse. It was like somewhere out there, someone hated him so much that they ripped him away from his death and put him out here.

There was nothing familiar about Yoorana. In one hundred years, so many things had changed. Some of the buildings were still standing, but even they had changed. Pubs didn’t serve anything familiar and the concept of a supermarket was just another radical idea from America, which itself was almost a radical idea. Going all the way to France took days and days and days, but now it was possible in less than twenty-four hours. You could find any information you needed by typing into a google, whatever that was, and the idea of a library was already becoming non-existent, even though when Charlie was here, the library was the next big thing.

Women had equal rights now, and there were so many demands for more. They were now considered to be the same as men; could wear the same clothes, drink the same drinks and enjoy the same things that men did. It was a strange idea to him, but he knew that he had no say in their lives now, just as he had no say in their lives when they were back in 1915.

And what shocked him the most, is that he could have gotten married to George, if George was here. Walked down the street holding his hand instead of some girl who he picked up at the pub. He could have loved him openly and freely, and George could have loved him too.

George wasn’t here now.

But Kirstie was.

Kirstie was his family now. She was the one that cried when he was forced to cross the bridge, the one that ran back to drag him to safety when the blood dripped out of his eyes. It only struck him now though, that she could have died crossing that bridge as well, but she ran across for him. It warmed him inside to know that there was someone out there who had his back just as much as he had theirs, and that they were so close.

So now, he would step into the future with her, because he knows that she is as scared as he is.

Maybe, they can make some sense of it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> looks like im going to be writing a whole lot more for this
> 
> i feel the procrastination coming
> 
> if anyone has anything they want me to write for this fandom, check me out on tumblr @ belllxrke.tumblr.com
> 
> p.s. @pantsaretherealheroes , this ones for you ily :)


End file.
